Love Does Incredible Things
by Verseau87
Summary: Homeless Brit Blaine Anderson sings and performs everyday on a street corner in London, for spare change, but being homeless still hasn't dampened his good nature. Kurt Hummel is visiting London, on vacation, when he spots a man with a great voice singing Christmas songs on a corner...and is intrigued Klaine, love, romance, British Blaine, American Kurt. Love has no limits.


I own nothing to do with Glee, just using characters

...

It was cold this winter. And the streets were packed with people, Christmas shopping at the last minute probably, but even though most of the population was rude and in such a hurry, Blaine still carried a smile while he sang on the guitar, sitting on his stool on the corner of one of the big stores, singing his heart out for extra change.

He had been strumming his guitar and singing familiar tunes and a few Christmas songs. He always made a point to smile at everyone as they walked past, even though some people were not even looking at him. Ignorance of the homeless was a common occurrence here in London.

Blaine hadn't always been homeless, but for the last 2 years, he had been living out on the streets of London, it wasn't that hard to find places that would take you for the night, but usually they turned people away because they were over run.

His fingers started getting numb. The wind was biting tonight, it was getting later. Nearing 6:30pm, the shops would be shutting soon, but Blaine would sit until 8 or 9pm at the latest, he wanted to earn as much as he could.

The extra change in somebodies pocket always bought a sandwich, a bottle of water, or a blanket or an extra pair of gloves or socks.

It was always a toss up everyday between eating or buying extra clothes to keep warm, usually Blaine bought food, because the places to sleep always found a place for him because he entertained people with his music.

The women in those places loved him, as did most of the kids, making him play Disney songs and modern cartoon tunes until the very early hours. Blaine loved kids, he always wanted to bring them joy with whatever he could. He loved causing a smile on their faces.

He had just started on a little slower version of 'White Christmas' when he heard an angelic voice singing along as somebody walked by. Blaine looked up as a few pound coins were placed into his open guitar case and Blaine was staring into the most beautiful pair of smiling blue eyes he had ever seen.

"You have an incredible voice." The stranger with the blue eyes said while looking down at him, and Blaine stumbled over the accent for a second.

"American?" He asked with a smile and the other guy smiled back at him.

"Yes." He said and Blaine couldn't help but feel mesmerized by those eyes and that angelic voice.

"Do you play here everyday?" He asked and Blaine floundered for a moment.

"Yes...usually." he responded and held out his hand, "my name's Blaine."

"Kurt." He said as he placed his hand within Blaine's and they shook before nodding at each other politely.

"Maybe I'll come by and hear you again tomorrow?" Kurt asked and Blaine flustered a little before he chuckled with embarrassment.

"Sure...that would be great." He said and Kurt nodded once more before his friends called out to him and he turned to wave at them before his attention was back on Blaine.

"See you around then?" He said and Blaine could only manage a quick nod and a smile before Kurt was walking away.

Blaine was late for the place he usually stayed. The doors were shut when he managed to get through the crowd of shoppers to get to it. He cursed as he shouldered his bag and his guitar, he hadn't even been able to make it into a store before they closed, to get something to eat. So now he was hungry, cold and having to spend the night outside...great.

Blaine cringed as he woke up, he had been huddled with some old guy and a young girl, younger than him by a few years he'd wager, and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he stretched out his shoulders a little.  
Sleeping in a sitting position made him stiff, but no way was he laying on the street.

He checked his watch for the time, it read 6:30am, the sun wasn't up yet. The morning was always the coldest part of the day. And especially after spending the night sitting in a doorway.

He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair before getting up to jog on the spot a little, trying to warm his body up again. His coat was thick, and he had two pairs of gloves on, a pretty thick wool scarf and two pairs of socks in his trainers. The change from yesterday rattled in his jeans pocket, and he decided to walk to a corner store to get something to eat, and two bottles of water.

One bottle he used with his toothbrush and toothpaste in his backpack, just because he was homeless didn't mean had given up hygiene altogether, sure he couldn't really shower until he had a place to stay, but the other things he still managed.

He spat the toothpaste out with the water underneath a bush, trying to be discreet about it, before eating what he considered his breakfast, a cereal bar and a banana, before throwing the rubbish in a nearby wheelie bin and walking the few hundred yards back to his spot.

He had about 75 pence left in his pocket, and he hoped that maybe he could make at least 5 pounds today, to buy something for lunch and/or dinner later.

He placed his guitar case down on the ground in front of him before setting up his collapsible stool and beginning a few tunes. He wasn't singing along yet, waiting until people started milling around.

He was starting to play fairly modern songs, top 40 really, with a few old love songs thrown into the mix. So far looking in his guitar case, he had made close to 5 or 6 pounds in change already and that was just what he needed to see to smile at people as they wandered past.

He was about 3 hours into his set when he heard a familiar voice start joining in with a Pink song 'Perfect', albeit very quietly.

He looked up at the familiar voice and smiled at Kurt, who was standing on his own this time, smiling down at Blaine

"Hey," Kurt said after Blaine had finished the song, and he walked a little closer to him, dropping a few pound coins in his case with a wink, "so you don't just play Christmas songs?"

Blaine laughed.

"No, but this time of year they seem to draw more people."

"Looks like you've made about 10 pounds already," Kurt said whilst peering into the case at his feet, "so you wouldn't mind grabbing a coffee with me for a while?"

Blaine was flabbergasted, was this beautiful, kind, obviously wealthy American man asking him, an overly jolly, homeless musician, out for coffee.

As his eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second, Kurt chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, I don't kidnap homeless people." He said with a small wink and a cheeky smile and Blaine laughed again.

"I was just wondering why me?"

"Because of your voice." Kurt replied quietly and Blaine nodded.

"Then...ok, sure."

As they sat in a small café, sipping on two small mochas, and sharing a plate of cookies, Blaine couldn't help but admire the man in front of him.

Blaine hadn't come out to his family yet, not that there was much of his family left at this point. His parents lived in Wales now, moving closer to his grandparents, and his brother lives in France.

He hadn't been with a man in so long, years, being homeless kind of put a damper on getting dates. Normal people don't date homeless people.

He sighed into his coffee cup and Kurt looked up at him.

"So, Blaine, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I understand if you don't want to answer me-"

"Shoot. I'll answer anything." Blaine told him and received a little smile in return.

"Ok, how did you become homeless? And for how long have you been?"

"Oh, well, it's all just a lot of unlucky circumstances really," Blaine started with a small smile, "My parents used to run their own advertising company, but one of their employees was never any good at keeping the books, so they ended up losing everything."

Kurt nodded along with empathy, but remained silent as Blaine continued.

"Then that was why my college funds fell through and I lost my courses and the money to pay for my own place," Blaine said with a small frown, "I was studying to be a music teacher, I didn't finish my courses so I had no prospects of ever getting a place."

"Then I had to move in with my best friend and his girlfriend for a while, as I tried to find a job. I outstayed my welcome, and I lost a lot of wages staying in B and B's and hotels."

"And eventually the money and job hunting ran out altogether, and I found myself fighting to survive on the street, I sold most of my belongings for money to keep me in food for a while, and then I bought a guitar and figured I could entertain for money," Blaine added with a solemn tone, "I love performing, but without any I.D or money to my name it's hard to advertise yourself to play in clubs and bars, and there isn't really a lot of places that have live entertainment around here, especially not to help out a bum."

"So busking became a thing, all I have left is clothes in my bag, and my guitar, that's it." Blaine said with a shrug, "it's been that way for just over 2 years."

"Wow, that is a lot of unfortunate situations." Kurt said after Blaine finished and Blaine shrugged with a smile.

"It is what it is, I get by." He said and Kurt reached a hand out to place it on his.

"I get it," Kurt said as he stared into Blaine's hazel eyes, "I get having to fight to stay afloat."

Blaine smiled back at him and gripped his hand, running his thumb across his knuckles lightly.

"So what brings you to London?" Blaine asked jovially, changing the subject, "I mean, I don't mean to offend but you look like you should still be in high school."

He winked at Kurt and received a laugh.

"Far from it actually, I'm 23."

"Ah, just finished college?"

"Yeah," Kurt said with a grin, "Me, Rachel, my best friend, and her boyfriend Zack, also another close friend of mine, we wanted to come to London for a vacation, never been before."

"You should have picked summertime."

"No, I prefer winter, but apparently London doesn't really get snow anymore?"

"No, it doesn't really," Blaine admitted, "we get just enough to make grey slush in the road, that's it."

Kurt refilled their drinks after another 20 minutes talking, and Blaine found out a lot more about him. Raised by a single father, mother dying at a young age, growing up gay and getting bullied, wanting to be a Broadway actor, college, a slew of boyfriends that were no good.

And Blaine managed to tell Kurt about his family too. Growing up with a nanny, having a brother 10 years older, work-a-holic parents, wanting to sing and dance for a living, then trying to become a teacher, being gay but not out to his family.

They found out they had a lot in common, similar love of musicals, and music in general, love of kids, both considerate, kind, family oriented people.

"Did you want another one?" Kurt asked as they finished their second coffees and Blaine smiled at him.

"Erm...sure."

Kurt got up and took their cups to go be refilled before he turned and walked back with a determined look on his face.

"Look, I'm starving, and I don't want this to come across as condescending and I don't want to offend you, but did you want to go somewhere for lunch? My treat."

Blaine didn't really take offense to anything and the way Kurt was smiling at him was proof enough that he never meant it in a condescending way, and Blaine made a show of thinking the offer over first, making Kurt a little nervous, before he laughed.

"Sure, I'd love too."

They were having such a good time together, Kurt had picked a small Chinese place for lunch and they had been laughing and joking for a while over anything and everything.

Kurt kept trying to make Blaine eat more and more, no matter how much he protested with a laugh, another dish was placed in front time and time again, until he really was too stuffed to eat anymore.

As Kurt wad walking Blaine back to where he usually set up to sing, they were still joking around and nudging each other along.

Kurt stayed with him until about 4pm, when he said he had to go back to his friends and Blaine smiled and nodded at him.

"Thank you for coffee and lunch," Blaine said to him and Kurt shook his head, "you really didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure, I wanted to," Kurt told him as he clasped a hand over Blaine's shoulder and smiled at him, "you're a lot of fun, Blaine."

"You are too, Kurt."

"And hey if you're still around here about 8 tonight, I'll swing past again." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled a little.

"I'll be here."

"Ok, see you later." Kurt said and walked backwards away from him as Blaine sat and set up his case and guitar.

"Yeah, see you." He called back with a wave, and Kurt returned the wave with a small wink and then walked away.

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt walk away, smiling to himself and then placing the coins back into his case on the ground before he started singing more upbeat songs for the rest of the afternoon.

Kurt kept his promise, at around 8:05pm he strolled up to the corner Blaine was playing on and stood beside him watching him play and sing.

Blaine threw him a smile between every song, causing Kurt to grin back. Sometimes Kurt would join in with singing along quietly, and sometimes he would sing loudly and harmonize with Blaine, it drew a few people in to stop and listen to the duets, even dropping more money for them.

Kurt laughed as Blaine sighed as he counted out his earnings after about 9pm, 20 pounds wasn't bad for one day

"Hey, wait a minute," Kurt said as Blaine pocketed his money, throwing him a cheeky look, "i think some of that money was mine, right? I did help you earn it."

Blaine fished out a couple of coins but Kurt told him he was kidding and to keep it.

"So you want to catch a late dinner?" Kurt asked as Blaine put his guitar in it's case and shouldered it and packed his things away.

"I think I'll be stuffed for a week after lunch today." Blaine said with a laugh and Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Right," He said as he watched Blaine stand and pack his other things into his bag, "so what do you usually do now?"

"Erm...try and find a place to sleep for the night, and wash my clothes, have a shower, why?"

"Come stay with me."

"Kurt, I appreciate the offer really, but I just-"

"It's not charity work, Blaine, I'm not out to save you, or anything like that."

"No?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow and half a smirk.

"Of course not," Kurt looked mockingly offended and then pushed Blaine's shoulder as he laughed, "I just want to spend more time with you, that's all."

"That's all?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded quickly.

"I promise."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Blaine said after thinking it over and Kurt jumped a little in delight, "but only one night."

"Of course."

Blaine followed Kurt back to his hotel, and Blaine became nervous as they got to Kurt's floor, which Kurt noticed and placed a hand in his, encouragingly.

"I can hear you overthinking," Kurt whispered to him as he led him to the door, "relax, Blaine."

"Sorry."

"It's ok," Kurt said as he stopped them outside his room and unlocked the door, before turning back to Blaine, "look, I'm not forcing you, or judging you, or saving you or anything like that...it's your choice."

"Thank you." Blaine said as he relaxed a little and Kurt tilted his head as Blaine stood for a minute thinking again.

"So are you coming in?" He asked and Blaine hesitated a little before sighing.

"Yes, I would love to."

Blaine spent some time in the shower, after Kurt had taken his things and placed them down and told him to take the extra robe with him and go get clean.

Blaine had blushed a little before thanking him and running into the bathroom.

Kurt chuckled as Blaine left quickly. But soon after he was done and when he came out, Kurt couldn't believe the man standing before him.

Some kind of damp, Adonis-looking, teenage dreamboat.

"Erm...I er- I ordered dinner from room service," Kurt stammered out as Blaine walked over to the small couch where Kurt sat and planted himself down in the seat, "you don't have to eat it though...it was just in case."

Blaine smiled gratefully at him as Kurt blushed a little and looked away.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go and have my own shower now." Kurt said as he felt his face burning and Blaine turned to look at him with a nod before Kurt got up and scampered to the bathroom.

Blaine sat for a while on his own, not knowing what to do. He walked over to retrieve his guitar and decided to play while he waited for Kurt.

The atmosphere had turned a little awkward and Blaine didn't really understand what happened, but being homeless you learn how to read people and Blaine had picked up on the change.

He played a few chords of one of his favourite songs before singing it quietly to himself.

Kurt opened the bathroom door, after settling himself down and having a relaxing shower, to see ad hear Blaine singing. He was sitting cross legged on the couch, with his guitar in his lap, singing what Kurt could recognize as 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry.

He smiled as he watched Blaine for a while, the other man had not seen him yet.

Blaine looked so passionate and really got into the music when he played and sang, it was really interesting to watch. He had a great voice, and he played the guitar like a pro, adding his own little melodies and chords between choruses.

Kurt couldn't help but clap for him after he was finished and Blaine's head shot up and he flushed red as he grinned and shook his head.

"I didn't know I had an audience." Blaine said a little embarrassed and Kurt walked to take a seat on the couch beside him.

"You are really good, Blaine."

"Thanks."

"Even better than most of the famous performers out there." Kurt told him, and Blaine shook his head a little, "No I mean it, some of them sound so scratchy and flat next to a voice like yours."

Blaine smiled up at him and Kurt grinned back, they just sat smiling at each other for a moment before room service knocked on the door.

Blaine was hungry it seemed. Beating Kurt's own ravenous appetite, to his own astonishment.

"I was seriously not hungry like an hour ago," Blaine said as Kurt watched him devour more spaghetti, "but when it's in front of you, you know?"

"Yeah, totally." Kurt said as he chuckled and Blaine grinned at him before going back to his food.

After dinner, Kurt picked a movie from the list on the television guide and they sat side by side, watching it.

"Is it strange that this doesn't seem strange?" Blaine asked after a short bathroom break in the film and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, us hanging out," Blaine said and Kurt still looked a little confused, "we only just met like today, and yet we spent most of the morning together, lunchtime, and now i'm in your hotel room, hanging out and watching a movie with you...doesn't that seem a little strange?"

"Hmm, maybe," Kurt said after he thought about it and then placed a hand over Blaine's, "but every is a stranger, until they're a friend."

Blaine had to agree with that logic.

"Besides, it doesn't matter how long you know someone for, if you like hanging out with them, you just do it." Kurt finished and Blaine smiled back at him.

"You're really something else, Kurt Hummel."

"How did you know my last name?" Kurt asked a little weirded out and Blaine laughed.

"It's on your suitcase in the corner," Blaine pointed to it and Kurt sighed, and Blaine shot a hand out to shake his, "and mine is Anderson."

"Nice to be acquainted with you, Mr Blaine Anderson."

"Likewise, Mr Hummel."

Despite Blaine's protest about staying longer, Kurt insisted so much, that Blaine felt it would be rude to say no.

He ended up staying with Kurt for the whole weekend.

He met his bestfriend Rachel, and her boyfriend Zack. They were very kind and accommodating people and Blaine felt comfortable around them, much like he did with Kurt.

Kurt had been excited that Blaine was staying with him, and he also made it a condition that he pay for breakfast, lunch and dinner while Blaine was with him.

Blaine wanted so much to say no to that, to refuse any and all handouts but with Kurt's earnest eyes looking into his own it was impossible.

He had reluctantly agreed to the condition and he had never eaten as much food in 2 years as he had in 2 days with Kurt.

A feeling of guilt settled into the pit of his stomach after he hadn't been able to finish some things, but Kurt made him just bag them up and hand them to other homeless people along the way back, which at least made Blaine feel a little better.

He had been with Kurt for 3 days now, it was Sunday afternoon and he and Kurt, were having a late lunch with Rachel and Zack.

"Oh Blaine, by the way, Zack and I were out last night and we found a great club that has regular karaoke evenings and even accepts live entertainment." Rachel explained to them as she munched on her salad, "you should really come with us tonight, we're dragging Kurt there."

"Oh, thanks for the offer Rachel but o do 't really go to clubs."

"Nonsense Blaine, come with us please, we really only have a week left before we go." Zack said as he gave Blaine a pointed and pleading look and Blaine looked to Kurt for help, but he just smiled and shrugged.

"Guys, it's a sweet offer but-"

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt interrupted and Blaine turned to see that Kurt had a pleading look too, "I promise it will be fun, you can be my date."

Blaine chuckled a little as Rachel and Zack threw each other a smile.

Looking around at the puppy dog eyes on 3 different faces, 2 of them with a quivering pout too, he relented.

"Fine." he said as they all squealed and cheered quietly, before talking about plans for their evening out.

After Blaine had explained about not having any going out type clothes, it was up to Kurt and Zack to dress him.

He was borrowing a pair of Kurt's skinny jeans, and damn were they tight, and a deep wine red shirt of Zack's, with a black vest underneath it, the top 3 buttons of the shirt staying open.

Kurt fixed Blaine's hair, only using a tiny bit of hairspray to tame his curls before everyone left.

They had made Blaine bring his own guitar, thinking he could use the publicity to get noticed for how good he was, and he had blushed when the bouncer on the door tried to stop him.

He don't know what Rachel and Zack had said to the man but he had let them all pass without asking for I.D, something that they knew Blaine didn't have.

Zack bought the first round of drinks, but Blaine just stuck to Pepsi because alcohol didn't mix well with his voice.

Rachel and Zack had spoken to the manager of the place, unbeknownst to Blaine, about an audition for a live entertainer, someone really talented, who could make the entire bar light up with his music, the manager was intrigued after their speech and agreed to give Blaine a shot.

Rachel and Zack walked back to their table with more drinks and announced that it was Blaine's turn to perform after 3 more people had been.

He started to get nervous, his hands started sweating by the time the 2nd person had finished their song, and Kurt reached over to grip his hand.

"You'll do great, I know you will." He said as he placed a light kiss against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled back at him as he started making his way up to do his set. Rachel, Zack and Kurt cheering him on.

Blaine reached the small stage at the front of the crowd and there was a stool waiting for him in the middle with a microphone in front of it. He sat and placed his guitar around him comfortably before addressing the room.

"Hi everyone, my name is Blaine," he started and then cleared his throat a little with a smile, "it's not my first time singing, but it is my first time singing in a bar, so please tip the bar staff," he said and there were a few laughs from around him, "and I hope you like this song."

Kurt and Rachel both smiled as they recognized the first few chords of his song, before his beautiful low voice magically entranced everyone.

"Hey there, Delilah What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away But, girl, tonight you look so pretty Yes, you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you I swear, it's true,"

"Hey there, Delilah Don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely Give this song another listen Close your eyes Listen to my voice, it's my disguise I'm by your side."

Oh, it's what you do to me,  
Oh, it's what you do to me."

"Hey there, Delilah I know times are getting hard But just believe me, girl Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar We'll have it good We'll have the life we knew we would My word is good,"

"Hey there, Delilah I've got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath away I'd write it all Even more in love with me you'd fall We'd have it all."

Somehow amidst the song, Blaine's eyes locked onto Kurt's and Kurt felt his breath leave him as he watched Blaine singing to him alone.

"Oh, it's what you do to me Oh, it's what you do to me Oh, it's what you do to me Oh, it's what you do to me."

"A thousand miles seems pretty far But they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way,"

"Our friends would all make fun of us And we'd just laugh along because we'd know That none of them have felt this way,

Delilah, I can promise you,  
That by the time that we get through The world will never ever be the same And you're to blame!"

"Hey there, Delilah You be good, and don't you miss me Two more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be makin' history like I do You know it's all because of you We can do whatever we want to Hey there, Delilah, here's to you This one's for you."

"Oh, it's what you do to me Oh, it's what you do to me Oh, it's what you do to me Oh, it's what you do to me What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah Oh woah, oh."

As Blaine last note faded quietly, the whole bar stood to their feet and applauded Blaine, who blushed slightly before thanking them, bowing slightly and smiling at everyone.

Kurt was so moved that there were tears running down his cheeks, Blaine had sung so emotionally that nothing else could have compared.

Kurt's breath escaped him again as he felt Blaine slide into the seat next to him, a grin on his beautifully expressive face as Rachel and Zack praised him on a great performance.

Rachel watched Kurt for a while before she dragged Zack back up to the bar to get everyone some celebratory drinks and Blaine turned to Kurt with a nervous smile.

"You haven't said anything yet." Blaine said and Kurt opened and closed his mouth for a while, not making a sound and Blaine laughed, "was I really that terrible."

"Oh terrible yeah..." Kurt said as he watched Blaine's crestfallen expression he smirked, "terribly cheesy and romantic, but incredibly hot. You're one in a million Blaine, please believe me."

As Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes shining in the low lights of the bar, Kurt felt his breath catch again and suddenly they were kissing.

Kurt's brain caught up with him after a few seconds, he hadn't realised they had moved closer, and he didn't care who started it, it was amazing.

Blaine had the softest lips Kurt had ever felt on his own, as they moved them apart slightly adding more of a slide to their kiss. Kurt moaned lightly as he felt Blaine's tongue brush his lips, and moved the tip of his out to caress Blaine's slightly before they both pulled away.

"Erm i-i-" Kurt stammered a little and Blaine winced.

"I'm sorry, I just sprung that on you didn't I?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed a little loud, but then clasped one of Blaine's hands with his, "no, don't be sorry. I liked it."

"Oh."

They stared at each other for a full minute, before they both blushed and looked away, but their hands didn't let go of the other for the rest of the night.

As Blaine and Kurt sat at the table watching other performances on the tiny stage, sharing glances and secret smiles every few seconds, Rachel and Zack both bounced their way over.

"Oh my gosh! Blaine!" Rachel squeaked excitedly and Blaine and Kurt both looked at her like she was crazy, "You will never guess what happened?"

"What?" He asked a little nervously and curiously, and Kurt remained silent with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Zack started as Rachel clapped her hands, "we spoke to the manager about someone having an audition to be the live entertainment-"

"And he agreed, you got the job, Blaine!" Rachel finished excitedly and Blaine looked at them both astonished.

"What I-? What?" Blaine stammered out as a grin tried to break through on his face and he just stared at Rachel in awe, "I have a job?"

Rachel and Zack both nodded.

"We explained your situation to the manager and he was willing to give you a shot." She said and Kurt and Blaine just continued to stare at her.

"I- I-"

"And he would like to talk to you." Zack said as he pointed to the bar, and Blaine turned to spy a man with a kind smile looking over at them.

"Oh...erm...I- I wouldn't know what to say." Blaine said with a little nervous chuckle, and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Blaine said as he looked up to Kurt with a grateful smile, "I'd better do it myself."

"Alright, I'll wait for you here," Kurt replied with a grin of his own before pulling Blaine close and placing a kiss on his cheek, "go get 'em tiger."

Blaine chuckled as he turned to head to the bar.

The manager was a kind man, only a few years older than Blaine. But he seemed impressed, he spoke to Blaine for a long time, making sure he had every detail possible.

"I can give you an advance to get I.D, a passport, a birth certificate," the man said with a grin, "I know how expensive those things can be."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Blaine said and the man shook his head with a laugh.

"Blaine, the crowd out there loved you," he said and gave Blaine a pat on the shoulder, "and it wasn't just the cheesy romantic song. Entertainment goes a lot deeper than that...and I think you have a knack for it."

Blaine smiled a little bashfully.

After all the details of his work were ironed out, the manager made sure that he and Blaine both signed a copy of a contract about the advanced payment and what it was going to be used for. Blaine was to get all his documents that he needed, and that would then allow him to open another bank account.

He profusely thanked the man, Tim was his name, and promised to be in on Saturday night for his first shift of working.

He walked back over to Kurt, Rachel and Zack with a huge happy smile plastered on his face.

They celebrated Blaine for the last hour they were there, Rachel buying everyone some wine and they had such good fun.

Kurt kept his hand on Blaine at all times, whether he was playing with the bottom of his shirt, to placing his hand on his thigh, or putting his hand inside Blaine's. Blaine loved the gesture, and appreciated the subtleness of it too.

He threw a happy smile in Kurt's direction after another drag of fingers over his thigh, which Kurt returned.

"I am done," Rachel announced after finishing her last drink, before she turned to Zack, "sweetheart let's go back, I'm tired."

Zack and Kurt both rolled their eyes and Blaine chuckled a little.

As they all walked out, Blaine wrapped his coat tighter around him and stood a little awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he stood watching him.

"Nothing I just- I mean I-" he started before taking a deep breath, "I need to come back with you guys, to change my clothes, and grab my things, but I don't think any of the shelters will be open this late-"

"If you think I'm letting you stay in a shelter, after I confessed to liking you," Kurt interrupted with a slightly offended voice, "then think again."

"But I-"

"Blaine," he interrupted again as he moved closer, "I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of my vacation now."

Blaine went through an amazing transformation almost after the first 5 days.

He had a bigger smile, his eyes were brighter, and he had been spending the last few days with Kurt in the hotel.

He worked nights at the club, singing and performing on stage as an interlude but mostly for bringing the crowds in, his passport and I.D applications were being sorted out.

He had his birth certificate now as well. Things were moving along perfectly.

Especially things with Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt decided they wouldn't make a big deal out of their feelings for each other, it was pretty new still and Kurt would be going back home in 3 more days.

They hadn't moved past the odd kiss here and there.

They didn't want to start what they knew they would have to wait to finish. Kurt had things to go back to in New York, and Blaine had only just managed to get his head back above water.

There wasn't anything they could do but just spend time together and have fun.

"I can hear you thinking from here," Kurt said from his seat on the bed as Blaine was getting his work clothes on for the night, "want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Blaine turned to watch him for a moment, while buttoning up his black shirt.

"Nothing really...and everything." Blaine said vaguely with a shrug and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you thinking about us?"

"Yes."

"What about us?"

"I don't know...lots of things." Blaine said and Kurt sighed.

"Like?"

"Well...you're beautiful," Blaine said and Kurt chuckled a little, "and smart, and kind and...I'm going to miss you when you go home."

Kurt frowned slightly at Blaine admission and stood up and walked to put his arms around his shoulders, leaning their foreheads together.

"I'll miss you too," He said as Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist, "but there are some things we can't change...no matter how much we wished too. But I know I'll see you again, you shine too bright not to be seen."

Kurt's eyes started filling with tears as his voice cracked on the last sentence, so Blaine took the chance to seal their lips together again.

Kurt whimpered a little sadly against Blaine's lips, but soon parted them as Blaine deepened the kiss. They stood kissing for a while, breaking off from the deep ones to place kisses over other parts of each others faces, noses, chins, cheeks, before diving back into each others mouths again.

Blaine pulled back after a few minutes, pressing a light chaste kiss onto Kurt's lips before he separated from their embrace.

"I've got to go now," Blaine said as he shrugged on his coat and picked up his guitar, "but we'll talk more later, ok?"

Kurt nodded and with one last smile shared between them, Blaine left for work.

They didn't talk that night, there was no need too.

They lay on Kurt's bed and kissed and cuddled together until they were too exhausted to fight off sleep anymore.

The day before Kurt was due to go home, Blaine had burst into the hotel room, having just gone down to the bar to open his mail early this morning, producing Tim with the rest of his documents. But he had some great news after that and he was excited.

"You will not believe what just happened!" He shouted in excitement, causing Kurt to jolt up from where he bad been sitting on the couch.

"What?"

"I have just become someone's roommate!"

Kurt's face lit up in a smile as Blaine explained about one of the bar staff needing someone to stay and share the rent, and Blaine took it.

"Oh, that's great honey." Kurt said as he hugged him.

"I'm not working tonight, and this afternoon I'm moving my stuff into the apartment, but...I was wondering if I could treat you to breakfast and lunch?"

"I would love that."

Blaine and Kurt spent the last day together, Kurt helping Blaine move his things, which wasn't much, into the new place he would be staying, meeting the roommate briefly. Blaine took Kurt with him on a walk, and showed him some of the places and stories about when he had lived on the streets.

Somehow they found themselves on a date that evening. Kurt was talking about how much he had to do when he got back home, and Blaine was making him laugh with a few old embarrassing stories when his mood became solemn.

On their way back to the hotel, Kurt told Blaine that he wanted him to stay for the last night, to see him off in the morning. And Blaine couldn't say no, it was impossible.

They cried, and hugged, and kissed, and cried some more. The inevitable came, when in the morning, Rachel and Zack knocking on the door, asking Kurt if he was ready.

They all made Blaine come with them, buying breakfast along the way from a little café that was open, and soon enough they were in the airport. Blaine wouldn't be able to loiter for long, with airport security now being as tight as it was, so he made the taxi driver wait while he said goodbye to his friends.

Rachel and Zack were first, hugging him tight and wishing him well, and he thanked them both for getting him the opportunity to get back on his feet again. Rachel cried and told him he was special, never believe anyone when they told him he wasn't.

Zack had dragged her away after another farewell, and that left Kurt and Blaine alone to say the final goodbyes.

"So, Hobo Billy this is it?" Kurt said cheekily and Blaine laughed.

"I suppose it is."

Kurt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine, hugging him close.

"I'm going to miss you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, and the sound of it cracked Blaine's armour a little and a couple of tears made their way down his face.

As Kurt pulled away, his cheeks were wet too, before he rustled around in his bag for something and then held it out for Blaine to take.

"I got you this," Kurt said as Blaine took the box in his hand and opened it, revealing a brand new phone, "I already set up the sim card and I made the first payment, but from that point, it's all up to you."

Blaine looked up in awe, and Kurt shrugged with a smile.

"I programmed in my number, and Rachel's and Zack's," Kurt as he sniffed and wiped his eyes, "So you had better text and call me all the time."

"I will...K-Kurt...I- Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt said quietly as he reached a tentative hand out for Blaine.

Blaine pushed his hand aside and rushed into Kurt's personal space, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him against him, planting his lips firmly onto his, and Kurt gasped before kissing him back.

The kiss was hard and fast, deep and passionate, and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth before he pulled away.

Kurt licked his lips as he turned to go into the airport, and Blaine stood watching him, his lips tingling still with the taste of Kurt on them.

"Goodbye." He said to no-one, and turned to climb back inside the taxi to go home.

Over the next few weeks, Blaine and Kurt text all the time. Blaine told Kurt about how many tips he had been making at the bar, putting the bar staff to shame, and Kurt told him about how things were getting on in New York.

"But seriously, it's boring here without you three now."

Blaine said into the screen with a small sad smile after Kurt and he had decided to Skype instead of waste their money with texts and calls.

"Oh, honey, I know, but hey, soon enough you might have enough money to come out for a visit?"

"Maybe, babe." Blaine said as he placed a finger down the screen.

"Oh, and you will never guess-" Kurt decided to change the subject before they both started crying.

"Hm?"

"-Rachel just got the lead in her very first Broadway show!" He exclaimed excitedly and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"What?! Really?!" He said as he jumped up from his seat, his roommate Kevin looking up at him quickly as he made him jump.

"Yes!" Kurt said and they both squealed together, Kevin rolled his eyes with a smirk as Blaine settled back down on his chair.

"She text me that she had an audition, and a call back, but she got it!" He told Kurt.

"She got it!" Kurt repeated and they both chuckled.

"Oh, good for her."

Kurt nodded and then pouted a little.

"I just wish I had someone to go see it with me, you know." He said and Blaine laughed a little.

"I know, baby...I promise I will try my hardest to come out as soon as I can."

Blaine picked up extra shifts at the bar for the next couple of weeks, not just being the entertainer on stage, but making sure that barrels were replaced, and general cleaning and tidying, sometimes tending the bar if someone was off sick or late for their shift.

Working in the bar didn't really pay much in way of making a lot of extra money, so Blaine had asked around for places needing entertainers, singers, guitar players. There was a new coffee shop that had opened up just down a few roads from where his flat was, and so he went to see if the new owner would require a little fresh entertainment, and she seemed intrigued.

So he worked the coffee shop, and the bar, and soon enough he had a lot of extra cash, the tips were incredible, and people seemed to really like him playing for them. It was the new year now, so everyone in London had settled after the Christmas rush, and now were feeling a little more jovial.

Kurt called a few nights after he started working days too, and Blaine had told him that he was well on his way to getting a flight out, and Kurt had squealed in his own little cute way down the line, while Blaine explained what he was doing, and where he was working.

Blaine had quite a routine down now. Every Monday to Friday he did 9am until 2pm in the coffee shop, singing and playing guitar for everyone, occasionally doing odd bits around the shop for Melissa, the owner. She was impressed with how many customers she was getting just to hear Blaine sing.

Wednesday through to Saturday he worked in the bar from 6pm until Midnight usually.

Sundays were Kurt time, always.

He Skyped with him from the flat, and Kurt spent all day in his own apartment, even though they were 5hours apart in time, it seemed to work for them.

Blaine had been playing a set on the following Tuesday, a few kids had been asking for songs this morning, and Blaine had obviously played them, earning himself a few laughs and cheers from the grownups, and giggles from the kids.

Melissa told him he could clock out early today, because she had errands to run at 1pm, so she had to close the coffee shop.

"Blaine, could you get a new bag of beans from outback and fill the machine please?" Melissa called out to him as he was taking a break from his singing, and he saluted her before waking out to the back storage room, grabbing a bag of coffee beans, heaving it over his head before walking back out front.

He cranked a lever, as it unlocked the top of the machine, and he poured the beans into the grinder, closing and locking it back up.

He smiled at Melissa before he walked back around and back to his stool and guitar at the front.

"So this is what you do with your days?" a familiar voice made him jump and turn.

"Kurt?!"

"I know you said you've been trying to make up extra money to come out and stay with me," Kurt said as he walked around the table in front of him, to walk up to where Blaine had frozen in shock.

"And I know I should have been patient, but I couldn't wait anymore," Kurt rambled quickly and Blaine grinned at him as his voice came out breathy, and he looked down to spy a small suitcase at Kurt's feet and then back up into his eyes as he finished his rambling, "you have no idea what you do to me."

"I know," Blaine answered quickly, nodding his head as a smile took over, "Because it's exactly what you do to me."

Kurt smiled as he blushed slightly, and Blaine packed up his things quietly, before taking Kurt's hand.

"Do you want to come back to mine?"

"Do I ever."

The first night that Kurt stayed with Blaine, they didn't do much, stayed up most of the night to talk, Blaine ordered Chinese for dinner, and they lay in Blaine's bed together or on the couch, exchanging small kisses and hugs, holding each other close.

The next night, when Kevin made himself scarce, was the first time they felt the hormones itching underneath their skin, and after a while of kissing and groping, it soon turned the atmosphere heavy and intense, and as their eyes met they knew what they wanted.

Blaine led Kurt back to his bedroom, and pushed him down into the sheets, Kurt moaning and whining as their bodies came together. It connected them in such a profound way that night. They felt happy and content, and at peace.

They lay there, basking in the afterglow, trailing fingertips down each other's spines, and across stomachs, kissing occasionally and nuzzling their heads and faces into warm chests or backs. Utterly content to lay next to each other forever.

Forever.

That was a big word, but Blaine could feel it creeping into his mind. He wanted Kurt, wanted to be with him, in all ways. And he knew, he just knew that Kurt felt the same way.

The distance between where they come from, wasn't really bothersome so much as it was a little bump in the road for their future. Blaine was seriously thinking about moving to New York. After all, what could he find in London that he couldn't find more of there?

For the next 6 months, they spent a few weeks together at a time, Blaine would travel to New York, then Kurt would travel back to London. Eventually it stated wearing on them, and they became snappy with each other, and Blaine knew that somehow, they had to make a decision.

Blaine made his decision after a particularly vicious fight with Kurt, and as he stalked down the street of New York, to Kurt's favourite coffee shop, he had a sudden realization. He knew New York now, just like he knew London, he had walked around it so many time already with Kurt in the last few months, that it felt like home.

He didn't feel uncomfortable here, like he thought he would, and it made New York all the more appealing with the simple fact that Kurt was here.

He made up his mind. And after another tearful goodbye, and on the plane ride home, he worked on how to go about making his plan happen.

Rachel was a huge help, as well as Zack, he had to tell them about his plan to move to New York, so that they could help him with whatever he needed to do to gain entry into it. They went about getting him a 3 year work visa first, and sent him the forms through, and he also had to contact both of his workplaces to tell them about his plans. They both said they would miss him, but knew that he would do well.

Rachel and Zack had found him a sponsor at one of the colleges, and he had to audition for a teaching position over Skype but the lady he auditioned for actually wanted him, he told her he could also play piano, and she excited claimed that they currently didn't have a piano teacher/player at that college, so she would be impressed with him once he got here.

The sponsor went through and the process had begun. It could take anywhere from 2-10 years, if he didn't marry a U.S resident within that time, but there was no way he was ready for marriage yet.

His work visa was secured for 2 years, and he would have to update it every 2 years, until his permanent residency was accepted. But with the final process still going through, it was time for the move.

Kurt was spending that November, over Thanksgiving, with his father in Ohio, so Rachel and Zack helped Blaine look for an apartment, somewhere close that he could surprise Kurt with. He was introduced to the lady at the college, and she had him audition in person before offering him a place as a teaching assistant to start with, and if he wanted to take a course in music for qualifications, then he could do that free of charge while he worked there.

He had to think about it, but he thanked her none the less.

When Kurt Skyped him that night, he made sure that he didn't accidently show him anything in the new apartment, because knowing Kurt's keen eye for detail, he would pick up on it straight away.

"Hey, baby, having fun with your dad?"

"He keeps asking about you, 'When am I going to meet this Brit then?' 'Bring him here, next time he's over.' 'What's the accent really like? Is it really snobby sounding?'"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's impression of his father and Kurt chuckled along.

"Well maybe I will have to meet him soon."

"Sure...so what are you doing right now? It's Saturday, are you not working?" Kurt asked curiously and Blaine shrugged a little.

"No, I'm not working tonight."

"Oh, everything ok?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's thinly veiled worry and rolled his eyes a little.

"Yeah, I just had an interview with a new place today." He grinned down at the screen.

"A new place?"

"Yeah a college needed somebody who knew how to play piano and guitar."

"Oh really? Wait...you play piano too?"

Blaine laughed a little, as he remembered about the piano in Rachel's apartment, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him from the screen.

"Did I not tell you that?"

"Blaine Anderson, how could you do that to me?!" Kurt yelled sarcastically, "If I had known that, you could have serenaded me with a piano arrangement."

"Do I really need to serenade you?" Blaine asked in an amused tone, "Aren't we together already?"

"Oh shush you."

Blaine laughed.

Rachel text Blaine as soon as she found out that Kurt was home, and then they made plans to meet at the bar down the street, and Blaine was going to surprise Kurt with a song. Which Zack rolled his eyes at but Rachel gushed that it was 'soooo romantic.'

Blaine sat nervously behind the curtain of the little stage, as he waited for Rachel and Zack to walk in with Kurt. And there he was, Blaine's vision of perfection, in really tight jeans, making his way to the table in the middle.

Now was his chance, while Kurt was busy ordering drinks from the waitress, he made his way quickly to the piano and sat on the stool in front quickly.

Rachel text Blaine as soon as she found out that Kurt was home, and then they made plans to meet at the bar down the street, and Blaine was going to surprise Kurt with a song. Which Zack rolled his eyes at but Rachel gushed that it was soooo romantic.

Blaine sat nervously behind the curtain of the little stage, as he waited for Rachel and Zack to walk in with Kurt. And there he was, Blaine's vision of perfection, in really tight jeans, making his way to the table in the middle.

Now was his chance, while Kurt was busy ordering drinks from the waitress, he made his way quickly to the piano and sat on the stool in front quickly.

"Hey everyone," He said into the mic, watching Kurt jump and turn to face the stage with wide surprised eyes, "This song is for a very special person in my life, who as a matter of fact, is sitting right there," Blaine said with humour as he pointed towards Kurt, who blushed as Rachel giggled, "and he means everything to me, so Kurt I hope you're ready to be serenaded tonight."

The audience cooed and awed as Blaine started the first few slow notes, and then he leaned back into the mic once more.

"You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on,  
You think I'm funny When I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me So I'll let my walls come down, down."

Rachel and Zack had tears in their eyes as they mouthed along with the rest of the crowd, but Kurt was still blushing red and still looked a little shocked to see Blaine there.

"Before you met me I was alright But things were kinda heavy,  
You brought me to life Now every February,  
You'll be my valentine, valentine."

"Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets Just love,  
We can dance, until we die You and I Will be young forever!"

Kurt smiled as Blaine's voice rang out a little louder, shocking him out of his stupor so that he could enjoy the song being sang to him.

"You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream,  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep Let's take a chance and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Tears pooled in blue eyes as they watched the man they loved on stage singing about their love, and how wonderful and fast it had been for them.

"My heart stops When you look at me,  
Just one touch And baby I believe This is real,  
So don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

"We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets,  
I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete."

"Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets Just love,  
We can dance, until we die You and I Will be young forever!"

"You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream,  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep Let's take a chance and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

"My heart stops When you look at me,  
Just one touch And baby I believe This is real,  
So don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

Blaine smirked a little over to Kurt as he sang the next lines.

"I'mma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and smiled back at him as Blaine finished the set.

"I'll let you put your hands on me In these skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight."

"You make me feel Like I'm living a Teenage dream!"

"The way you turn me on I can't sleep,  
Let's run away and Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!"

"My heart stops When you look at me,  
Just one touch Now baby I believe,  
This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!"

"I'mma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight."

As Blaine then slowed the beat down and the tune drifted on the piano keys, he watched Kurt intently as he finished the lyrics without the music.

"Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight."

The whole bar was on their feet, applauding for Blaine, whooping and cheering as he waved at everyone, Kurt made his way quickly to meet him on stage and in front of everyone around them, kissed him.

Kurt's mouth was attached to Blaine's as soon as they left the club, even though it made it quite difficult to move around the streets, Kurt couldn't stop kissing him.

Not that Blaine was complaining.

He still hadn't had the chance to talk to Kurt since they left the club, about why and how he was here in New York.

No matter how much he tried to detach his lips from Kurt's, Kurt kept whining at the loss of contact and diving straight back into him.

"Kurt-mmph Kurt."

"No, mm kisses." Kurt responded as he pushed his lips harder into Blaine's.

"Mmph- Kurt- mmph, please, babe."

Blaine eventually stepped back and placed his hands onto Kurt's shoulders to keep him back a little, watching as Kurt's face melted into an adorable pout which made Blaine chuckle.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you."

"About?" Kurt says with a raised eyebrow.

"About why I'm here." Blaine said as he rubbed his palms over Kurt's shoulders and down his arms.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Kurt asked a little nervously and Blaine shook his head.

"No, of course not."

"Good." Kurt said as he made to move into Blaine's personal space and kiss him again but Blaine held him back again with a laugh and Kurt whined.

"I need to tell you," Blaine started and Kurt waited patiently, "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said as he guided Kurt down a different street and Kurt looked at him confused, "when I said I had been offered a job in a college, that was true...but the college is here, in New York."

"What?" Kurt asked a little stumped, a grin threatening to split his lips as Blaine continued.

"I moved here, to be with you."

"Oh Blaine."

"So..." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands in his, pulling him a little closer, Kurt's eyes shining in the low light, "want to come and see my new apartment?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just giggled a little breathlessly and reattached their mouths as Blaine tried to guide them down the street towards his building.

After stumbling into Blaine's apartment, Kurt then detach himself from Blaine so that he could look around.

He seemed impressed with the decorating, and he turned to Blaine with a small grin.

"When did you do this?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and gave Kurt a small smile.

"A couple of weeks ago," he told him quietly, "I set it up while you were visiting your dad."

"You sneaky little-"

Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his insult, as Blaine's mouth smashed into his own, their teeth clicking together a little painfully before their lips opened and they both deepened the kiss.

They moved towards Blaine's bedroom swiftly, tugging at each other's shirts and belts, throwing clothes every where along their path. They both toed their shoes off, as Blaine opened his bedroom door, and pushed Kurt towards the bed. Kurt barely got a chance to look around at Blaine's new bedroom before he was forced down into the Egyptian cotton sheets and the rest of their clothes followed the rest and ended up being thrown across the room, landing who knows where.

Blaine followed a path of kisses down Kurt's pale smooth chest, tracing over all the prominent muscles that were quivering under his heated pale skin, Kurt had his fingers within Blaine's dark curls, squeezing and raking through them as Blaine continued his path down across his abdomen.

Blaine's hand shot out into the bedside drawer and produced a small bottle of liquid, and Kurt sunk himself down into the pillows with a small smile, as Blaine then continued his path, suckling on Kurt's hip bones a little before moving lower.

"Oh, honey, I love you." Kurt gasped out as Blaine's mouth found it's prize, and he could feel the suckling motion as Blaine's fingers probed at him from underneath.

Kurt bucked his hips up into Blaine's mouth, as the fingers pushed into him gently, stretching him for his love.

Blaine's mouth pulled off and he pressed kisses into both of Kurt's inner thighs, one hand busy stretching Kurt gently, while his other stroked over Kurt's chest, tracing his fingers along his collarbone.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered into the pale skin of Kurt's stomach, as he moved back up to seal their lips together again.

Blaine quickly slathered himself in the liquid, and they both moaned and gasped as they connected their bodies again. Kurt's arms quickly wrapped themselves around Blaine's shoulders, nails slightly digging into the flesh on his back, and Blaine started places kisses down along his pale neck as they rested together, connected, for a minute.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kurt said as he quickly kissed over Blaine's cheek, temple and up into the side of his curls, and Blaine's arms wrapped tighter around Kurt's waist.

Blaine's hips set a shallow pace, and both of them moaned again, as the feel of them together again was taking them over.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else...but right here."

As they moved into a rhythm, spouting words of love and placing kisses on any part of skin that they could, Kurt's eyes started watering slightly and Blaine pulled back when he felt a tear splash on his cheek.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked as his hips slowed the thrusts and he placed a warm palm against Kurt's cheek, thumb gently wiping away tears.

"Nothing," Kurt said with a small watery smile, "I'm just happy...and I've missed you so much."

"Oh, sweetheart...I've missed you too." Blaine stared in awe of the love of his life, sealing their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss, as he started thrusting again.

Their hips movements were in sync, and Kurt cried out in pleasure as he reached his peak first, coming wetly between them, gasping in the aftershocks as Blaine kept up his pace, until Blaine bit his lip and came with a groan.

They collapsed together on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, still placing kisses wherever they could, until the early hours of the morning, when they were too exhausted and sleep claimed both of them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

15 years later...

"Sweetheart, have you got Alice and Gregory's lunch? I'll drop it to them on my way to work." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen, where his husband stood at the stove top, making pancakes for the kids.

Alice and Gregory were two homeless people that Kurt and Blaine walked past at the end of their street everyday for the last 4 years. And no matter how much they begged them to go to a shelter, they wouldn't. So Kurt and Blaine had resorted to helping them any way they could, which mean bringing them food and/or blankets and clothes.

He walked up to Blaine and placed a small kiss on the back of his neck, causing the other man to hum in his throat and turn to him for a real one, which Kurt gladly placed on those awaiting lips.

"Yes, it's over in that yellow bag, on the table." Blaine said as he plated up the pancakes, before quickly walking to the doorway, licking one finger, "Theo! Chloe! Breakfast!"

"Coming daddy!" Was heard simultaneously from the 10 year old twins upstairs, and Blaine smiled, satisfied as he walked back to Kurt.

Kurt was just finishing the last dregs of his coffee, and Blaine walked up beside him to tie his tie for him, which he smiled gratefully at him for.

"Remember we have that Humanitarian award ceremony tonight." Kurt reminded him and then Blaine smiled up at him, shaking his head.

"I have been the one reminding you about it for weeks, I'm sure I remember, baby."

"Just saying." Kurt shrugged and Blaine dropped another kiss on his lips and then stepped back.

"I know."

Thunderous footsteps were heard as their children descended the stairs quickly, already dressed and ready for school, running to take a seat at the table.

"Morning you two." Kurt said to his twins, watching their faces melt into matching grins.

"Morning, papa!" They said together and Blaine chuckled at them as he set their breakfast in front of them, followed by two glasses of juice.

"It always weirds me out when you do that." Kurt mumbled a little before smiling down at them and placing a kiss in both of their curly hair before he grabbed the yellow bag off the table, "I'll be home by 5 the latest ok?"

"Ok, baby." Blaine replied and they both leaned into each other for a lingering kiss, causing their children to moan and make disgusted noises from the table, to which they both laughed.

"I love you all, see you later!" Kurt called out as he walked past them and headed to the front door.

"We love you too!" Blaine and the kids all called back before the front door closed.

"Alright guys, who is excited to stay with Auntie Rachel tonight?" Blaine asked them both and they both cheered excitedly, Blaine would have to remember to buy Rachel something very expensive as a 'thank you.'

When Kurt got home later that day, Rachel had already been and taken the twins with her, which gave them both all the time they needed to shower and get dressed for this awards ceremony. Blaine and Kurt had been part of a few different charities, over the years, but the one they had created themselves, 'EDH-Everyone Deserves Help', had been a huge success.

Not only did they help homeless people get back on their feet, but they also opened shelters all over New York City, and even funded it themselves for years, before they got a few sponsor companies in on it too. Now they were the most popular franchise for helping people, but it didn't just extend to the homeless anymore, it helped all kinds of people, and above all else, gave people hope.

Blaine had no idea that his name had been put forward for the Humanitarian award this year, Kurt had made everyone keep it themselves as a surprise. He wanted it to be a special night for Blaine, and hidden away in his pocket was yet another part that would make their night.

When they walked into the hall, there were all kinds of people that they shook hands with, some of them being ex-homeless people, families, kids, that they have helped rebuild their lives, and some of them celebrities that have been a part of their cause.

Helping the homeless had always been a goal of Blaine's having been there himself, 16 years prior. And Kurt had supported every decision and been right by his side ever since.

Blaine was still a music teacher, the most prestigious one in all of New York, he got his degree for teaching, and graduated with high grades, as he taught in NYU. He had been a special and integral part of the college for many years now, and Kurt could not have been more proud of his husband.

When Blaine's working visa had run out, Kurt had decided to marry him, and then they both applied for him to stay, which had been approved, but the permanent American residency had yet to be approved.

As Kurt and Blaine watched several others receive awards for differing things, clapping and cheering with everyone else, Kurt grinned as the Humanitarian of the year award was about to be announced.

"And the award for the Humanitarian of the Year goes to," the announcer prattled off as her gold dress sparkled under the lights, "Blaine Anderson-Hummel!"

Kurt cheered the loudest as his husband looked around at all the room on their feet applauding him and cheering him on, his shocked face turned into one of joy as he stood, receiving claps on the back and a kiss on the cheek from Kurt as he made his way to the stage to collect his award.

Blaine leaned over to place a kiss on the announcers cheek as she congratulated him and gave him his award before stepping back and letting Blaine have the microphone.

Kurt watched with a happy grin, and tears in his eyes as Blaine looked around the room in wonder and delight, before clearing his throat and addressing the room.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting this...wow, erm..." He started and looked around before his eyes landed on Kurt and he smiled proudly, "Well, what can I say, Thank you for nominating me, we all work hard for our individual causes, and there are so many good charities out there...mine, well my husband and I, we started ours, Everyone Deserves Help, as a helping the homeless project...and it kind of grew into what it is now."

"We never expected it, but it helps a lot of unfortunate people, and the work we do to help them get back on their feet, when we seethe end result and make people happy, that is reward enough for us," He said with a smile and looked at Kurt again, who was crying silently as he watched him, "Thank you for this incredible award, it means a lot, and I hope to keep building and making people happy, thank you very much."

The crowd around the room stood on their feet and applauded as Blaine walked back down and across to retake his seat, and Kurt placed a hand over his, leaning in to whisper his congratulations before taking an envelope out of his pocket and slipping it across the table at Blaine.

"What's this?" Blaine asked as he placed his award on the table and took up the envelope, and Kurt just grinned at him as he took the piece of paper out of it.

"It's your acceptance letter." He said as Blaine's face turned stunned as he read the letter in his hand, "You're now an official American."

Blaine's eyes watered as he read the same sentence over and over again, claiming that the work he had done for his charity and the help he had given to American citizens and civilians all over had pushed his application through, and they were delighted to tell him he was now an official permanent resident of the United States of America.

He turned to Kurt who had matching teary eyes and a smile, before they laughed together and Blaine attached their lips.

"I love you Kurt, so much." Blaine whispered to him, both of them in their own little bubble, as the rest of the ceremony went on around them.

"I love you too, Hobo Billy, so so much." Kurt responded and they sat together, with their arms around the other, content to stay like that forever.


End file.
